Megaman Zero: Rebirth of Command Team
by Hunter Z
Summary: This is my first fanfic that I have ever published. It is an alternatereality fic, with Axl and Zero being humanoid and X being reploid with human memories. Their power suits are fully removable, and reploids are nonexistent to humans.
1. Chapter 1

Megaman Zero: Rebirth of the Command Team

Prologue

Sigma stared out at the city, preparing for his final assault. "This is it, Vile. The moment where the humans finally realize that they are obsolete. Is everything in order?"

"All maverick forces are armed and ready to attack, sir. Your airship is standing by."

"Very good. By the end of the day, we will rule the planet."

Chapter 1

Chris sat in class, falling asleep while trying to listen to the teacher lecture about what technology could bring in the future. "If only you knew." He whispered to himself.

The Reploid project had been going on for 3 years now, and Chris was right at the forefront of it. Known in the reploid world as Commander Zero of the maverick hunters, He had spent the last few years developing reploid technology for the greater good of humanity. The project had started when a good friend of Chris's had been savagely beaten by muggers. At the time doctors could do nothing to revive him, and he decided to ask his good friend and Mentor, Dr. Thomas Light to help. Dr. Light had been secretly developing reploid technology at the time, and decided to use Chris's friend as his first human experiment.

By taking memory cells from Chris's friend, he was able to return the boy back into some state of living. This was how the first reploid, known now as Megaman X came to be. And it was from that day that mass production of reploids began.

Fearing what it might mean to the world, knowing that artificial humans had been developed, Dr. Light hid the reploids throughout the world, hoping that one day he could reveal them without destroying their safety.

But of course that could not be. There was one reploid-Sigma-that began to realize how much more superior reploids were to humans. He became what is now known as Maverick, and proceeded to recruit others to his cause.

Megaman X, knowing that this could jeopardize the secrecy of the reploids, formed the maverick hunters-an elite forcing of reploids and humans devoted to keeping reploid life a secret. Human forces in the maverick hunters began wearing specially-equipped power suits. Led by Commander X, the maverick hunters racked up countless victories over the legions of sigma's forces.

Then one day Sigma attacked and took control of an entire city. The maverick hunters, the majority of them wiped out in the conflict, began to lose hope. Upon seeing this, Chris brought the fabled Zero Project-a power suit designed in order to wipe out the mavericks-out of the experimental stages and into full Duty. Zero and X left for the waylaid city. There, they fought Sigma. And while they did win, Chris took major damage from Sigma, and as a result was required to receive multiple reploid artificial organs to stay alive.

18 months have passed since that fateful day. A new face, Axl, has appeared on the command team. Having come over from when the vigilante force red alert was dissolved, he has become a master of stealth.

Class finally ended, and Chris took his leave as fast as he could. He found Mitch sitting in the courtyard with Troy. "What's up, guys?" Chris said as he walked up to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Just got a message from command," Mitch said. "Light wants all hunters to report to base immediately. He claims something big is about to happen. He's going to brief us first as soon as we get there, then together we'll brief the rest of the forces."

"If you ask me," Troy said, "I'd say that he's finally gone off the deep end. I mean Sigma was destroyed a year and a half ago. Since then there hasn't been any maverick activity worth mentioning. I don't see anything 'big' happening any time soon."

"That may be, but you at least owe him the courtesy of hearing what he has to say," Chris replied. "After all, Troy, he did save your life."

"I suppose…" mumbled Troy.

"We should go," Mitch said. "Light isn't going to wait for us all day."

"Right," Chris said. "Let's move."

As the three walked into an empty classroom, they each pressed a button on their watches, and vanished in a flash of light.

They reappeared inside a room that might as well have been the transport room from Star Trek. Stepping off the trans-server, the three headed down the hallway. Stopping at a door that read "Dr. Light" on top of iced glass, Chris knocked three times. "Enter," called a voice from the other side.

Doctor Light looked old even for his age. The years of developing the Reploid project from the ground up had taken its toll on the man. He wore dark sacks under his eyes, had lost about 25 pounds, and now walked with a cane. His beard, which had once glowed a bright white, was now dirty and gray. Chris wondered why the man had never shaved the thing off.

He looked at the three with a solemn look in his eye. "It appears I am the bearer of bad news. It seems our funds have run dry, and we are going to have to shut down operations."

"What!" The three said in unison.

"Let me finish. Without disabled mavericks to pick up and scavenge for parts anymore, production has gone to a standstill. And now that my research grant has run out, we simply cannot afford to continue the Reploid project."

"But what about the mavericks, Doc?" Mitch said. " They get wind of this and it is bye-bye planet."

"I am aware of that, Mitch. That is why you three will still be active. I just can't afford repair costs on the entire maverick hunter forces."

"Ok," Chris quietly spoke. "We understand, don't we team?" He glared at the others, and they reluctantly shook their heads yes. "Now we have to go tell the rest of the forces to go home, right?"

"Correct. Luckily it won't take too long to decommission them. Half of the forces quit after the city assault on Sigma."

"True," Chris said. "And luckily we haven't needed them. Since Sigma was destroyed, there hasn't been much activi……"

He was cut off by the alert siren and the loudspeaker blaring, "All hunter forces to battle stations! The base is under attack!"


End file.
